HunHan's Story
by selubabe
Summary: Kumpulan Ficlet/Drabble/Oneshoot HunHan. "Aku mencintaimu." / RnR pwease
1. Chapter 1

First Meet

.

.

.

Luhan menapakkan kakinya memasuki sebuah gerbang, sekolah barunya. Ia terlihat bersemangat, yeah, sekolah baru, teman baru, lingkungan baru, semuanya baru. Ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling sekolah mencari kelasnya. Ia menaikki salah satu tangga dan menyusuri lorong disana. Memeriksa seluruh tabel nama disana.

X-7

Mata bulatnya menyusuri tabel berisi nama-nama. 'Xi Luhan'. Senyum Luhan mengembang, akhirnya ia menemukan kelasnya. Ia segera masuk, masih terlihat kosong. Hanya ada dua atau tiga orang yang tidak Luhan kenali disana. Luhan memilih kursi kedua dari depan di barisan kedua dari kiri. Ia menaruh tasnya lalu selanjutnya hanya diam.

Tidak lama, seorang lelaki berperawakan mungil masuk. Wajahnya manis. Tanpa disangka, lelaki itu mendekati tempatnya, "Uhm- Hello! Apa aku boleh duduk disini?" Pemuda itu bertanya, Luhan mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Yeah, tentu."

Lelaki didepannya itu tersenyum sumringah lalu segera mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Luhan. "Hey, aku Baekhyun, omong-omong." Lelaki yang bernama Baekhyun itu memperkenalkan diri. "Oh, Hey Baekhyun. Aku Luhan." Baekhyun terlihat mengangguk paham lalu kembali tersenyum, "Lets get along well, Luhan-ah." Dan Luhan membalas dengan anggukan.

Bel telah berbunyi sedari tadi. Luhan dan Baekhyun terlihat sudah cukup dekat. Mereka berbincang tanpa henti sedari tadi.

"Hey, Baek. Apa kau mengenal laki-laki itu?" Luhan menyenggol Baekhyun. Matanya melirik seorang lelaki yang duduk disamping meja mereka. Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Luhan lalu mengangguk. "Aku tau, hanya tidak akrab benar. Kalau tidak salah namanya Oh Sehun."

Luhan mengangguk seraya bergumam 'Oh.' Matanya tidak beralih. Terus memandangi lelaki bernama Oh Sehun yang terlihat sedang bergurau dengan teman sebangkunya.

Pintu kelas terbuka, menampakkan seorang wanita yang Luhan pikir wali kelasnya. Dan memang benar, wanita itu adalah wali kelasnya.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak." Sapa sang guru.

"Selamat pagi, bu." Jawab murid-murid serempak.

"Saya adalah wali kelas kalian. Panggil saja saya Kim-seonsaengnim. Dan karena ini hari pertama kita belajar, saya rasa tidak ada kegiatan belajar mengajar. Nah, agar kalian dapat mengenal satu sama lain, tolong perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing kedepan kelas. Dimulai dari ujung kiri saya."

Siswa yang duduk diujung kiri –didepan Oh Sehun- segera berdiri dan berjalan kedepan. Kemudian memperkenalkan diri, "Saya Kim Jongin. Panggil saja Kai, Jongin, sesuka kalian tapi jangan panggil aku hitam." Luhan terkekeh, memang sih, si Jongin memiliki kulit yang agak gelap.

"OOY HITAM!"

Suara yang terdengar dari belakang itu membuat semua siswa-siswi tertawa. Tidak terkecuali Luhan. Luhan bersyukur, ia masuk kelas yang ada 'badut'nya. Setidaknya harinya tidak membosankan.

Jongin kembali kebarisannya, lalu terus bergiliran murid lain. Sampai tiba giliran Luhan. Luhan segera berdiri didepan kelas dan memperkenalkan diri, "H-halo. Namaku Luhan," Ia berujar dengan gugup. Pandangannya ia edarkan keseluruh penjuru kelas –kebiasannya jika gugup- hingga pandangannya bertemu dengan Oh Sehun.

DEG!

Sialan. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak kencang. Uh- Luhan jadi salah tingkah. Ditambah tatapan heran teman-temannya.

"A-aku Luhan. Kalian bisa panggil aku Luhan." Ujarnya cepat lalu segera kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Lu? Ada apa denganmu tadi?" tanya Baekhyun heran melihat sikap Luhan. Luhan menggeleng dengan cepat, "Aku hanya, gugup. Ya, gugup." Jawabnya salah tingkah. "Baiklah, kalau begitu." Sahut Baekhyun tak terlihat curiga. Luhan menghela napas lega lalu menelungkupkan wajahnya ditangannya yang ia lipat diatas meja.

10.00 KST

Hari pertama, mungkin karena itu jadi pulang cepat. Bel sudah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu. Luhan baru membereskan peralatannya, menyempatkan membersihkan kelas sebentar. Baekhyun sudah pulang duluan. Dijemput seseorang tadi. Ntah teman atau kekasihnya.

Kelas terlihat kosong. Hanya ada tas seseorang disana. Luhan tidak ambil pusing, ia menggendong tasnya lalu berniat keluar kelas. Luhan membuka pintu kelas dan menutupnya kembali. Ia menunduk untuk mengecek sepatunya terikat atau tidak. Ah, sepatunya terikat. Saat mendongak, hal yang pertama dilihat Luhan adalah tubuh tegap yang jelas lebih tinggi darinya. Dan Luhan lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat wajah –tampan- nya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau Luhan, kan? Aku Oh Sehun. Classmate-mu. Ayo berteman dengan baik."

.

.

Semoga Luhan tidak lupa cara untuk bernapas.


	2. Chapter 2

Eyes

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan melangkahkan kaki memasukki ruang kelas. Walau masih pagi, kelasnya sudah ribut seperti pasar. Para gadis membentuk lingkaran dipojok kelas –bergosip-, anak laki-laki ada yang berlarian didalam kelas, ada yang memakai headset dan duduk dipojok kelas. Wajahnya terlihat sumringah seraya memandangi layar ponselnya. Ck, tidak usah menebak juga Luhan sudah tau apa yang sedang dilakukan orang itu.

Luhan melangkah gontai menuju mejanya. Segera duduk dan menelungkupkan wajah ditangannya yang ia lipat diatas meja. Ia masih sangat mengantuk, karena semalaman begadang menonton bola. Tim kesayangannya bermain.

"SELAMAT PAGI LUHAN!"

Mata Luhan yang hampir terpejam seketika terbuka lebar akibat teriakan seseorang yang membuat telinganya berdenging. Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya dan hampir mencekik orang yang membuat telinganya sakit itu. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya melihat siapa yang berteriak, Byun Baekhyun. Teman sebangkunya yang sangat-sangat berisik.

"Santai Baek- aku tidak tuli. Tidak usah berteriak seperti itu." Ujar Luhan dengan raut wajah masamnya, Baekhyun terkekeh sebagai balasan. Membuat mulut Luhan yang tertekuk makin tertekuk.

"Ayolah. Ini masih pagi dan wajahmu tidak segar seperti itu?" Goda Baekhyun, "Atau- aku panggilkan Oh Sehun agar wajahmu segar?"

Luhan melebarkan mata lalu memukul kepala Baekhyun membuat ringisan keluar dari lelaki penggila eyeliner itu. "Jaga mulutmu!" ujar Luhan sedikit berbisik. Matanya membulat besar seakan ingin keluar. Beruntung tidak ada Sehun disana. Ntah kemana anak itu.

Luhan dan Sehun menjadi dekat setelah dua minggu bersekolah. Sebenarnya karena Sehun suka menyontek pekerjaan Luhan. Luhan sendiri heran, Sehun tampan tapi sangat pemalas. Mau tak mau, Luhan mengikhlaskan pekerjaannya dicontek Sehun. Karena kedekatan mereka, Luhan dan Sehun menjadi bulan-bulanan teman mereka. Tapi baik Sehun dan Luhan tidak keberatan. Mereka malah meladeni teman mereka dengan berpura-pura menjadi ayah dan ibu dari kelas mereka.

"Ada Lee Seonsaengnim!" salah satu dari murid sedikit berteriak membuat murid lain berlarian menuju tempat duduk masing-masing, tak terkecuali Sehun. Dan kelas mereka pun dimulai.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Luhan tidak berniat keluar. Ia lebih memilih diam dikelasnya. Dengan telinga tersumpal headset dan lagu favoritnya terputar melalui ponselnya. Kepalanya bergerak mengikuti lantunan yang didengarnya, begitu juga kakinya yang mengetuk-ngetuk lantai. Tangannya sibuk menulis sesuatu dibukunya. Lirik lagu yang didengar, quotes yang terlintas dikepalanya, yah apa yang ada dipikirannya ia tulis. Luhan melepas pena yang ia pegang lalu meregangkan tubuhnya dan menguap. Tubuhnya serasa kaku diam diposisi seperti itu.

Luhan memandang bukunya yang penuh tulisan tangan. Ia terbelalak ketika membaca banyak tulisan yang 'Oh Sehun'. Ia buru-buru mencoret tulisan itu dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Luhan!" seseorang memanggil Luhan dari arah pintu. Namun Luhan tidak menyahut karena tidak mendengar. Jelas saja, telinganya masih tersumpal headset dengan musik volume full.

Orang yang memanggil Luhan tadi mendesah malas. Ia mendekati Luhan ditempat duduknya perlahan dari belakang. Ide jahil melintas dipikirannya. Orang itu –Sehun- berniat mengejutkan Luhan, ia berjalan mengendap kebelakang Luhan, tangannya setengah terangkat bersiap menepuk pundak Luhan. Namun saat ia hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari Luhan, pemuda manis itu berbalik. Pandangan mereka bertemu dan waktu seakan berhenti sesaat.

Sehun terasa tersedot kedalam mata jernih dengan pupil berwarna coklat milik Luhan. Tiba-tiba ia teringat perkataan seseorang.

'_Love is when you look into someone's eyes, and see everything you need'_

Sehun merasakan itu. Merasakan ia menemukan semua yang ia butuhkan saat melihat kedua bola mata jernih nan indah itu. Apakah ia-

.

.

.

.

Jatuh cinta?


	3. Chapter 3

Heartbreaker

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan!"

Merasa seseorang memanggil, Luhan menoleh. Oh, Sehun rupanya. Dibalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun.

"Ada apa?" Luhan bertanya seraya menatap pemuda pucat didepannya. Sehun hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum lebar, "Tidak. Hanya memanggil." Jawabnya membuat Luhan memutar bola mata jengah. "Ku kira ada apa. Ah- Sehun, nanti jadi mengerjakan tugas bersama, 'kan?"

Pertanyaan Luhan membuat Sehun menyengir kuda, "Maaf, Lu. Aku sudah janji menemani Jisoo membeli buku." Ujar Sehun, "Tidak apa, 'kan?"

Luhan tiba-tiba merasa nyeri di ulu hati. Ditundukkan kepalanya sesaat, lalu kembali didongakkan dengan senyum terpatri dibibir. "Tidak apa. Bersenang-senanglah, Sehun." Ucapnya lalu segera berlari meninggalkan Sehun dikantin. Beberapa kali Sehun meneriakki Luhan namun tidak digubris oleh pemuda manis itu membuatnya mengacak rambut frustasi, takut Luhan marah.

Luhan's side

Ditangkupkan wajah ditangannya yang dilipat diatas meja. Meringis lesu sesekali. Akhir-akhir ini, Sehun sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Jisoo, murid kelas sebelah. Bahkan waktu pulang dihabiskan Sehun untuk menemani gadis itu kemana-mana. Baekhyun yang duduk disamping Luhan hanya bisa mengelus punggung pemuda itu.

"Sabar, Lu. Kau bisa mengerjakan tugas denganku, kok." Tawar Baekhyun. Luhan tidak menggubris. Terlanjur buruk moodnya. Ia hanya ingin pulang cepat. Waktu istirahat terasa sangat lama. "Ingin pulang." Rengek Luhan.

"Aku juga." Tanggap Baekhyun, ikut menangkup kepalanya ditangannya yang dilipat.

Kalau dilihat-lihat, mereka seperti dua pengangguran yang depresi. Kelas sepi dan hanya ada mereka dengan pose super galaunya. "Semoga Kim Seonsaengnim tidak masuk." Gumam Luhan. Sedang tidak mood dan pelajaran matematika setelah ini. Geez. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari ini.

Bel masuk berbunyi sedari tadi, kelas Luhan sangat ribut karena guru tidak masuk. Doa Luhan terkabul. Luhan sendiri masih menggalau dimejanya. Sehun terlihat tidak peduli, malah sedari tadi keluar. Mengobrol bersama Jisoo didepan kelas sebelah.

Cepatlah berbunyi bel. Aku ingin keluar dari neraka ini.

Setidaknya itulah isi pikiran Luhan.

Ia melirik jam yang tergantung didinding. Sebentar lagi. Dua jam lagi, sih. Rasa sebal bertambah menjadi. Jadi penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun. Ia meremas kertas yang ntah milik siapa dimejanya lalu berjalan keluar berpura-pura membuang sampah. Padahal niatnya melihat Sehun.

Ia menengokkan kepalanya kekelas sebelah, Sehun ada disana. Bersama Jisoo disampingnya. Wajahnya terlihat ceria, tertawa lebar bersama Jisoo. Luhan menunduk dalam, berbalik dan masuk kelasnya.

Harusnya ia sadar, Sehun itu normal. Ia suka gadis. Ia hanya menganggap Luhan teman. Harusnya ia tidak terbawa perasaan nista ini. Ck, tanpa sadar kantung matanya memberat. Penglihatan tidak jelas karena air mata menggenang . Digigitnya bibir bawah menahan tangis. Not now, please. Ia berkata dalam hati. Tidak pernah sesakit ini sebelumnya saat menyukai seseorang. Luhan tidak pernah menyangka bahwa cinta bisa sesakit ini.

Air mata yang sejak tadi ditahan turun juga, Luhan buru-buru menghapusnya dengan punggung tangan. Tidak ingin membuat teman-temannya penasaran.

"Luhan! Kami mau keluar, nih. Mau ikut tidak?" suara Kyungsoo mengagetkannya. Ia mendongak, lalu menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Tidak, Kyung. Aku disini saja." Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai tanggapan, lalu dengan teman-teman yang lain –termasuk Baekhyun-, ia keluar.

Luhan membereskan buku-bukunya dimeja dan memasukkannya kedalam tas mengingat 10 menit lagi bel pulang berbunyi. Begitu juga teman-temannya yang ada dikelas. Sehun belum masuk kelas juga. Apa sangat asyik dengan Jisoo sampai lupa waktu pulang sebentar lagi? Memikirkannya membuat Luhan makin sesak saja.

KRING! KRING! KRING!

Bel berbunyi, Luhan buru-buru menyambar tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Sehun masih disana, tapi tidak ada Jisoo. Luhan berjalan dengan menunduk didepan Sehun. Tanpa menoleh. Ia terkejut saat seseorang menarik tangannya.

"Luhan."

Suara yang familiar. Suara Sehun!

Luhan berusaha melepaskan tangannya namun genggaman Sehun terlalu kuat. "Lepaskan, Sehun!" ia berujar.

"Tidak. Aku akan bertanya padamu."

Luhan berdecak, "Cepatlah." Akhirnya ia mengalah. Membuat Sehun sedikit tersenyum lega.

"Apa kau marah denganku? Akhir-akhir ini kau mengabaikanku." Tanya Sehun to the point.

Luhan terdiam. Kemudian menggeleng, "Tidak." Cicitnya. Sehun berdecak sebal, "Jujur!" tegas Sehun. Dan akhirnya Luhan mengangguk.

"Aku- aku hanya tidak suka kau dekat dengan Jisoo. Waktumu denganku jadi berkurang. Aku kan…" Ucapnya tergantung. Membuat Sehun memandangnya bingung.

"Kau apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku kan…" merindukanmu. Lanjut Luhan dalam hati. Ingin diungkapkan tapi terlalu malu. "Aku- tidak ada teman pulang." Beruntung Luhan pintar beralasan. Jadi tidak bingung harus bicara apa dengan Sehun. Sehun terlihat terkekeh lalu mengusak rambut Luhan.

"Okay, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud. Hari ini saja aku pulang dengan Jisoo. Besok denganmu lagi." Tutur Sehun, "itu Jisoo. Aku pergi ya." Lanjutnya lalu melambaikan tangan menjauhi Luhan.

Loh.. Sehun melupakan…

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun! Tas mu ketinggalan!"

End or TBC?


	4. Chapter 4

Diary

.

.

.

Bibirnya mengerucut. Sementara tangannya tidak berhenti menulis diatas sebuah buku, atau biasa kita sebut, Diary. Pemuda yang menulis itu sesekali mengomel, namun tidak membuatnya menghentikan tulisannya. 'Oh Sehun sialan!' umpatnya dalam hati.

Ia kemudian menutup bukunya denga kencang. Masih dengan bibir mengerucut. Tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi tindak-tanduknya diperhatikan oleh seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang duduk tidak jauh darinya.

Pria pucat –Sehun– itu melangkah mendekati. Menepuk bahu Luhan yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya. "Hoy!" sapanya. Membuat Luhan terlonjak kaget dan menoleh. "Sehun?! Mengagetkan saja." Ujarnya. Membuat Sehun terkekeh. "Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya penasaran apa yang sedang kau lakukan."

Luhan membulatkan mata, buru-buru menyimpan diary-nya. "T-tidak, aku hanya sedang.. membaca. Ya, membaca." Ia menjawab dengan gugup. Membuat Sehun memicingkan mata dan menatapnya tidak percaya. "Benarkah?" Dan Luhan mengangguk canggung sebagai jawaban. Sehun mengendikkan bahu. Percaya saja.

"Baiklah, mau makan siang bersama?" tawarnya. Dan Luhan mengangguk meng-iyakan tawaran Sehun. "Kau traktir, ya!"

Sehun menatap pemuda yang tengah menyantap makanan disampingnya. Sedikit terkekeh karena tingkah pemuda itu seperti anak kecil yang tidak makan selama satu minggu. Terburu-buru, dan tidak sedikit.

"Makanlah perlahan, Lu." Sehun akhirnya angkat bicara setelah kesunyian melanda mereka beberapa saat. Yang diperingatkan menoleh, dengan mulut penuh makanan menyumpal kedua pipi. Susah payah ia menelan sebelum menjawab, "Ya, cerewet. Kau sendiri, tidak makan?" Ia melontar pertanyaan. "Tidak. Melihatmu makan membuatku kenyang." Sehun menjawab dengan santai. "Lagipula kalau aku makan, bayarannya akan lebih mahal. Uangku mungkin tidak cukup." Tambahnya. Membuat Luhan mencibir kesal.

Luhan melanjutkan makannya dengan bibir tertekuk kebawah. Bukannya terlihat jelek, itu malah membuat wajahnya manis. Sehun bahkan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi bulat nan kenyal itu. Membuat empunya meringis sakit. Ia memukul tangan kurus milik Sehun dengan kesal. "Apa yang kau lakukan Sehun bodoh?!"

Sehun balas meringis, walau tubuh Luhan kecil, jangan remehkan kekuatannya. Ia tetap seorang pria bagaimanapun.

Luhan akhirnya menyelesaikan makannya. Ia menoleh pada Sehun lalu melemparkan senyum manisnya. "Terima kasih atas makanannya!" Serunya senang. Dan Sehun membeku sejenak. Membuat Luhan keheranan dengan tingkah temannya satu itu. Ia melambaikan tangan didepan Sehun. Bermaksud membangunkan Sehun dari lamunannya.

"O-oh, ya, sama-sama." Jawab Sehun, sedikit terkejut. Luhan kembali tersenyum, namun tak bertahan lama. Senyumnya hilang ketika merasakan sakit melanda perutnya. Sepertinya ia makan terlalu banyak.

"Aduh.. Sehun. Aku ketoilet dulu. Kau kembalilah duluan. Aku akan menyusul" ucapnya kemudian beranjak dari kursi dan berlari menuju toilet yang tidak jauh dari kantin. Sehun bahkan tidak sempat menjawab. Luhan benar-benar gesit. Seperti _rusa. _

Menuruti titah Luhan, Sehun segera berjalan menuju kelasnya. Istirahat masih tersisa beberapa menit lagi. Jadi Sehun tidak langsung duduk ditempatnya. Ia malah duduk ditempat Luhan. Kebiasaannya. Ntah sejak kapan hal itu menjadi kebiasaannya.

Tanpa sengaja, matanya melihat sebuah buku menyembul dari tas Luhan. Kalau tidak salah, diary yang dipengan Luhan tadi. Ia menengok kanan-kiri. Bagai seorang pencuri yang hendak mengambil barang curiannya. Ia kemudian menarik diary milik Luhan. Dan membukanya asal. Diary itu menampakan halaman yang baru Luhan tulis. Bagus sekali.

'Sehun itu me– '

"OH SEHUN!" teriakan cempreng itu membuat Sehun menghentikan kegiatan membacanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sumber suara. Kemudian matanya melotot horror.

Luhan disana.

Luhan yang berteriak padanya.

Luhan yang terlihat bernafsu ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup.


	5. Chapter 5

Confession

'Lu. Datanglah jam tiga. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Kutunggu ditaman.'

Dahi Luhan mengerut bingung. Tidak biasanya Sehun ingin bertemu namun memberitahu lewat pesan. Itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Memang seberapa penting sih? Kenapa tidak Sehun saja yang datang ke rumahnya?

Namun Luhan tidak ambil pusing. Dia segera menaruh kembali ponselnya dan berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengecek pakaian apa yang akan dipakai nanti. Tidak sengaja matanya melirik jam. Menemukan angka 13:44 di jam digitalnya. Dia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk berdandan sekeren mungkin. Jadi sesederhana saja. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada kaus merah dan celana jeans.

Setelahnya dia menyambar handuk yang tergantung pada dinding dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Luhan memang jorok. Siang begini baru mandi. Namun maklum saja, ini hari minggu. Libur sekolah berarti libur mandi.

Sepuluh menit lagi berarti jam tiga tepat dan Luhan baru keluar dari rumahnya sementara jarak dari rumah ke taman itu sepuluh menit jika ditempuh dengan berjalan. Kalau berlari mungkin lima menit. Namun sepedanya sedang rusak dan Luhan tidak bisa mengendarai sepeda motor. Jadi satu-satunya pilihan adalah berjalan. Dan itu artinya Luhan akan terlambat.

Maaf, Sehun!

Dengan tergesa Luhan menjauhi pekarangan rumahnya dan berjalan menuju taman. Beruntung matahari tidak terik. Jadi dia tidak perlu berakhir keringatan dan sampai disana dengan pakaian basah kuyup karena keringat.

Sepanjang jalan, Luhan tidak membuka suara sama sekali. Fokusnya hanyalah untuk sampai kesana tepat waktu dan tidak membuat Sehun menunggu terlalu lama.

Dan benar saja, ketika sampai disana Sehun telah menunggu dibangku panjang. Sesekali pria itu mengecek jamnya dan Luhan tersenyum. Sehun bahkan terlihat tampan dilihat dari jarak ini. Pria itu benar-benar tidak pernah gagal untuk membuat Luhan terpesona. Lihatlah, pipi Luhan bahkan sudah memerah.

Luhan mendekati Sehun dan menyapanya ketika jarak mereka hanya terpisah dua langkah. "Sehuna!"

Sehun mendongak dan tersenyum. Dia menepuk ruang kosong disebelahnya dan Luhan segera duduk.

"Sudah menunggu lama?" Tanya Luhan berbasa-basi. Sehun mengangguk. "Ya. Tiga jam." Jawabnya kemudian terkekeh jenaka. Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Pembual."

Kemudian keheningan mendominasi. Baik Luhan maupun Sehun tidak ada yang ingin memulai. Itu membuat Sehun mulai gerah dan memutuskan untuk mengawali.

"Jadi..," Dia berdehem. "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu." Katanya dan Luhan menegang. Tidak tau ini pertanda baik atau buruk. "Y-ya?"

Sehun terlihat menunduk ragu dan gugup. Terlihat dari caranya menjilat bibirnya.

"Aku... aku.." Sehun dalam hati merutuki kegugupannya. "Akuinginkaujadikekasihku." Kali ini, Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tanpa jeda barang sedetikpun dan itu membuat Luhan melongo. Tampaknya masih belum bisa mencerna perkataan Sehun.

"...Hah?"

Sehun menepuk dahinya dan meremas rambutnya gemas.

"Kubilang, aku ingin kau jadi kekasihku."

Dan Luhan bisa merasakan hatinya meledak menjadi kepingan kecil namun itu menyenangkan. Tapi dia menyembunyikannya dibalik raut datar. Berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya.

"Bagaimana dengan tidak?" Luhan malah menjawab dengan pertanyaan main-main. Dia hanya ingin melihat raut Sehun. Dan itu adalah yang terbaik. Wajah cemberut Sehun itu menggemaskan!

"Tidak–" Ucapan Sehun terpotong ketika bibir Luhan menempel pada pipinya. Dia segera menoleh dan mendapati Luhan menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Malu.

Sehun tersenyum dan moodnya yang sempat turun naik kembali. "Jadi itu iya atau tidak?"

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau lama sekali bilang begini? Aku menunggumu bodoh!" Suara Luhan bergetar dan Sehun tergelak. "Maaf. Aku baru berani."

Sungguh. Luhan berharap seseorang akan menyatakan perasaan dengan romantis. Mungkin makan malam atau dengan sebuket bunga seperti apa yang dilihatnya ditelevisi. Namun ini Sehun. Tidak perduli apa yang dilakukannya, Luhan selalu menyukai itu.

Sehun memeluknya dan Luhan berdebar.

"Aku mencintaimu."

A/N:

YEAAAYYY!

Akhirnyaaa. Btw aku ganti penname ya. Tadinya baeoppar menjadi Selubabe.

Tinggalkan jejak jangan lupaaa. See you next chapter! Ppyong~

TEASER FOR NEXT CHAPTER :

"_Aku harus pergi.."_

"_Selamat tinggal, sayang."_

"_Apa? Kecelakaan pesawat?!"_


End file.
